


Mirror, Mirror

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Mirrors, One of those relationship tags is kinda misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: Bakagami just won't text back, Aomine kinda takes it as a silent 'Go fuck yourself'.He doesn't need to be told twice.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> It's AoAo day bitches, the international day of self-love.
> 
> (I'm actually a few hours late but I'm setting the publication date to 05/05 because I can)
> 
> Also, they both have their Last Game hairstyle in this.

 

 

 

"F-Fuck..."

A low moan rolled out of Aomine's parted lips as he pressed his palm against his own erection. His naked body shivered, his back slightly arching off the mattress, blue eyes fixed on the ceiling almost dizzily. His left hand slowly roamed over his chest and a small wave of electricity went to crash down his lower stomach as his fingers brushed past a nipple, pulling another moan out of him. He wrapped his right hand around his dick and slowly started pumping it, trembling under his own touch and cursing under his breath. 

He was so fucking horny.

With a sigh, he used his left hand to grab the phone that was  _silently_  laying next to his thigh. He clumsily tapped his thumb onto the messaging icon and clicked his tongue when he saw that the texts he had sent around five minutes ago - the very explicit texts that explained his situation in details and the dick pic that proved his point - still hadn't been seen.

He took a long breath in. Looking at that picture did nothing but make his situation even worse. His dick twitched in his hand, and he started pumping it faster without him even meaning to. A surge of pleasure ran down his spine, causing him to shiver, and he had to force himself to stop because  _no_ , getting off alone  _wasn't_  what he wanted to do right now. He wanted to do it with someone else, to feel a body pressed flush against his and to feel a nice pair of lips against his neck.

If only the owner of those nice lips could answer Aomine's goddamn texts already.

Agonizing minutes had already passed and his phone had been awfully silent the whole time. The only sounds occasionally filling the silence in the bedroom were Aomine's own impatient sighs and soft moans as he fought against the temptation to pull himself off quickly, knowing he wouldn't be alone for long and internally reminding himself of the reasons he was even waiting in the first place.  _Selfish_  reasons, because he wanted that nice, thick dick he loved so much deep inside of him.  _Selfless_  reasons, because it had been a while since his boyfriend had seen him in that state - so needy, sensitive and begging to be touched - and he wanted to let him enjoy it with him.

Yeah. He was a pretty generous, considerate guy - he was saving his own orgasm for someone else, after all. If  _that_  wasn't a proof of love, he didn't know what was. But of course his idiotic boyfriend just  _had_  to set his phone on silent and to completely fail at even  _noticing_ Aomine's generosity.

Slightly irritated, Aomine started typing with his free hand.

_**taiga if u dont bring ur dick here in 2 minutes**_  - 6:48 PM

He lowered the phone back onto the mattress with a sigh and resumed slowly stroking himself, reassuring his body that the stimulation it was craving was going to happen soon and that it'd be worth the wait.

But just how long was Aomine going to wait ? Kagami had called him earlier and said he was coming home, but what if he actually wasn't going to be home for another twenty minutes ? Was Aomine really going to lay there like an idiot the whole time, trying his best to maintain his arousal ?  

His hand slowed down around his length as he stared at the ceiling. 

Maybe just jacking off and calling it a day would be a better idea. After all, who knew when His Majesty Kagami Taiga was going to finally grace him with his presence - or with a simple text back.

It was starting to annoy him.

He grabbed his phone again and used both hands to type.

**_kagami you useless piece of shit. LOOK AT YOUR FUCKIN PHONE_**  - 6:49 PM

Clicking his tongue, Aomine began picking up the pace again, his toes curling and a  _moan_  leaving his lips. He was so horny he was moaning as he stroked his own dick, damn it. Did Kagami have  _any_  idea what he was going to miss out on if he didn't hurry home ?

Clearly not, since that asshole wasn't even checking his stupid phone.

Aomine sighed and ran a hand up and down his stomach with just the tip of his fingers. Kagami was the reason he had realized his stomach was an erogenous zone, but since they were his own fingers, it felt nothing like when the redhead did it. 

He sighed.

He wished Kagami were here so he could just do that thing where he licked and nibbled at his abs all the way down to his dick. Then, knowing Kagami, he would engulf his cock with his lewd, pretty mouth, as if Aomine's dick was his favorite meal.

Aomine's hand accelerated as he pictured all of it, and when his breath started getting shorter, he slowed down again.

Another sigh.

He wanted Kagami's nice, calloused hands on him, and he wanted to be kissed so bad it wasn't even funny. Kagami would definitely be that combination of rough and gentle he always was with him, he'd fuck him hard into the mattress and give him long, loving kisses all the while. Aomine fucking  _loved_  when Kagami did that. 

Hell, what Kagami would do honestly didn't even matter. Aomine loved everything the redhead did anyway. He just wanted that dumbass to be here already.

With another longing sigh, Aomine took his phone again, his right hand still slowly stroking his dick. He wasn't sure what he was going to type, but seeing the sudden wave of yearning and sappiness that was hitting him, it was probably going to be some corny and sentimental shit that he'd never talk about again.

Just as he was about to think of what he could type, the hand around his cock stilled, his eyes widening as they fell onto something written next to every message he had sent so far. 

_Read 6:49 PM_

He glanced at the time it was now.

_6:54 PM_

...Aomine's eyebrows pulled together into a perplexed frown. 

He typed, incredulous.

**_wtf?? did u just leave me on read?_**  - 6:54 PM

Nothing appeared next to his message this time. Nothing was happening at all. Kagami wasn't typing. He wasn't even reading his texts anymore.

Aomine was confused.

They both sucked at texting, sure, but they sucked a little less when they texted each other, and leaving each other on read when one of them was horny just  _wasn't_  a thing. It was the highest level of disrespect someone could receive, and none of them deserved this,  _ever_.

Aomine tapped the screen so that his phone wouldn't automatically lock itself and resumed staring at his last message in disbelief. The conversation was totally,  _pathetically_  one-sided, and it looked even more pathetic as long minutes were going by and Kagami still wasn't coming back to read Aomine's latest text, let alone answer it.

Aomine's confusion was turning into - confused - annoyance and offense.

Was Kagami taking him for granted or something ? Did he not feel the need to answer anything because he knew Aomine would wait for him either way ?

Probably not... But it was pissing him off anyway, because it was the truth. Aomine  _was_ waiting for him. Hell, as if that wasn't pathetic enough, he was pining like a love-struck idiot, thirsting and day-dreaming on his own while Kagami was apparently too busy doing whatever he was doing to give a shit about his own boyfriend. Aomine couldn't believe he'd been trying so hard to save his own orgasm for that ungrateful bastard.

He quickly typed another message.

_**alright. fuck you kagami.**_ \- 6:56 PM

He could have added a few extra insults - he definitely didn't lack inspiration for that - but that asshole didn't deserve any more time from him. So, instead of typing some more, Aomine locked his phone and tossed it onto the mattress. He then regretted the gesture and cringed when said phone started to defy physics and dangerously bounced in every goddamn direction, only to finally settle onto the mattress, and Aomine could breath again and focus on the situation at hand.

He resumed staring up at the ceiling.

After putting some more thought into it, it was pretty obvious that  _Kagami_  was the pathetic one right now. He could have witnessed Aomine in his loud, needy,  _shaking_ state, and he could have done literally  _anything_ he would have wanted to do to him, but he obviously didn't have enough brain cells to see a good opportunity when it presented itself.

_Whatever_ , he thought to himself and wrapped his right hand around his cock again, giving it a squeeze. A soft moan left his lips and he rolled over onto his right side with a sigh, his hand freezing when something -  _someone_ \- came into his view, almost instantaneously distracting him from the annoyance he was feeling.

He was welcomed with his own gaze. 

The full length mirror inside of the wardrobe's door was facing him, just wide enough to show his face and his shoulders, and he saw the frown between his eyebrows slowly disappearing as he looked at himself with a combination of fading frustration and growing lust.

The hand that was wrapped around his cock slowly started to move up and down while his eyes were stuck to the reflective surface, observing. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the head, watching the way his lips parted as he cursed under his breath. His dark-blue hair was messily falling over his forehead and from just a look at his own darkening eyes, it was obvious there was only one thing on his mind : he needed to get off. 

The annoyance he'd been feeling was already far behind.

With a small huff of effort, Aomine sat up and got on his knees. His whole body came into view as he faced the mirror perfectly, legs slightly parted as he sat on his heels. He loved the way his thighs looked in this position, the proud way his cock stood, the way his chest slowly rose and fell with every breath. He looked like he was straight out of a really good porn movie, and he wasn't even  _trying_.

To think Kagami was missing out on all of  _this_. What a fucking idiot.

His blue stare slowly detailed the gorgeous, faint flush of his cheeks and his wet lips. His gaze then dropped down to his solid, chiseled chest, and he slowly roamed his palm all over his upper body, looking down to watch the way his tight abs tensed up underneath his smooth, spotless dark-skin as he slowly slid his hand all the way down to cup the velvety skin of his cock. He looked like a fucking masterpiece, like his body had been created for only two things - sex and basketball.

Goddamn. 

He was so fucking  _hot_. He didn't understand how this was legal.

This wasn't even his narcissism speaking, it was just a simple fact. Aomine was fucking sexy,  _perfect_. And there was nothing wrong with acknowledging beauty and taking the time to fully appreciate himself like  _this_. He'd use to do that so much back when he used to be single - so much, to the point he'd started doubting his sexuality, years before he'd met the dumb redhead who'd ended up confirming his doubts - and he still needed this type of me-time even now that he  _was_  in a relationship. He didn't want to be the type of guy who neglected himself just because he was with someone who matched his libido and who was usually there to satisfy him.

Emphasis on ' _usually_ '. Clearly right now wasn't one of those times.

But enough thinking of the redheaded idiot. Aomine had other things to focus on. Hot, sexy,  _throbbing_ things that were begging to be touched.

Looking away from his own gaze, he arranged a mound of pillows in the middle of the bed, right across the mirror. He comfortably leaned back onto the pillows, his gaze pointedly fixed onto his reflection as he spread his legs. A long, lusty sigh left his lips at the sight of the lean muscle shifting in his perfectly toned thighs, and he watched himself arching into his own touch as he let his left hand move down to his balls. He pressed his erection firmly against his right palm and then gave it a long, loving squeeze, and his legs were almost trembling with how worked up he was as he started stroking himself. He bit his lower lip, his eyes flicking up to his face again, his Adam apple bobbing in his throat at the sight of the blatant arousal written all over his face.

His cock was already leaking precome as he picked up the rhythm. He could easily get himself off like this, watching himself moan and shiver under the simplest touches. It wouldn't take much longer, and it was tempting, but he wanted something else. 

He wanted  _more_.

He reached out for the bottle of lube that was laying on the bed, poured a nice amount onto his fingers, and his gaze dropped down as he watched his hand sliding down between his legs, past his balls and his perineum, his breath hitching as he pushed a finger against his entrance and slowly slid it inside of himself, all the way up to the knuckle. His legs tightened as he added a second finger and immediately began massaging himself from the inside, watching the way his fingers obscenely slid in and out of his hole, his gaze flicking up to his face everytime a moan left his lips.

He used his free hand to stroke his chest and felt waves of arousal coursing through him each time he ran his free hand over his nipples, making goosebumps prickle along his skin. He scissored himself nicely, moaning as his fingers expertly brushed past his prostate. He loved how it felt when he was all slippery and when his hips started moving on their own. And he loved how different his fingers felt compared to Kagami's, how his own were more slender and  _way_  less gentle.

He heard his phone vibrate somewhere on the mattress but, at this point, Aomine just couldn't pay attention to anything other than his fingers expertly and harshly rubbing inside of him.

He added another finger, cursing as he started moving them faster and harder, in and out of his hole. It was already so intense he could hardly swallow. And yet it still wasn't enough. He wanted more than just fingers, he wanted something bigger, thicker and warmer.

His gaze fell on his dick.

Thick and long and pretty as fuck. At times like those, he wished he could suck it and have it inside of him. A guy could dream, right ? His dick was just so nice looking. No one in their right mind wouldn't be tempted by it. He'd always wondered how it'd feel, to have his own length opening him up, filling him up, rubbing inside of him and-

"Oh, shit..."

He suddenly realized that he  _could_  do that... more or less. His legs trembled even more at the idea, and he just couldn't believe he'd taken so long to remember about the fucking  _dildo_.

He pulled his fingers out of his hole, a soft whine leaving his lips. He hated how empty and unsatisfied he felt, but the knowledge that it'd be worth it in the end made him way more okay with it than he usually would.

He crawled to the edge of the mattress and reached underneath the bed to pick up the box that was hidden there. He pulled the thick, long and brown dildo out of it, carelessly tossed the empty box onto the bed and went to lean back onto the mound of pillows once more, his dick twitching as anticipation bubbled through him. He shifted to make himself comfortable in front of the mirror again, excited about what he was finally going to be able to do.

A hiss left his lips as he gripped his twitching cock. He lowered the dildo down to place it against his own very real, very sensitive dick, and his breath hitched at the sight. The dildo was clearly the same color, thickness, length, and even the bulging vein was identical to his own.

Aomine had secretly made this perfect replica of his dick from the comfort of his bedroom a little more than a day ago. It had been strenuous, and using the molding kit had been a little messy, but the result was here - his perfect cock was now permanently immortalized, and, although this wasn't what he'd made a cast of his dick for in the first place, he could  _finally_  do things he'd been fantasizing about for as long as he could remember.

His breath got more labored, the anticipation to finally have something in his mouth almost overwhelming. He nicely smeared as much of his own precome as he could onto the dildo and rose it up to his parted lips without an ounce of hesitation. He slowly pushed the tip inside of his mouth and savored the nice, salty taste of precome in his mouth, the intoxicating, musky smell of his cock and the weight of the dildo on his tongue. He slowly swallowed the length down, his gaze finding his own again, and he let out a moan at the sight of his own dark, half-lidded stare. His lips looked fuller as they moved around the replica of his own cock and, as he pushed the dildo deeper down his throat, his eyes got glassy and the warm blush he felt spreading across his face and neck were beginning to show on his dark skin. All those details only made his already attractive face even prettier, and at this exact moment, he looked like he was born to suck cock.

Fuck it, he  _was_ born to suck cock.

A dildo wasn’t quite as good as the real thing, that was for sure. It couldn't replicate the heat and weight of a real dick, but it didn't matter - this was as close as he could get to sucking himself off, and he was enjoying every second of it.

He moaned as he slowly pulled the dildo out, pushed it back in and repeated. As he passionately twirled his tongue around the head, his right hand slid down between his legs, two fingers harshly sliding inside of him, pulling a grunt out of his throat. He massaged himself from the inside and watched the way his hips rolled as he tried fucking himself on his fingers. He pushed the dildo deeper, and his throat tightened around the tip every time his fingers brushed against his responsive prostate. He was reaching his limit now. He  _needed_  more than just his fingers. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the bedroom door suddenly opened up, and the movement of his hand and mouth stopped out of reflex.

His tall, redheaded boyfriend was standing there, eyes wide open in surprise as he stared at him, frozen on the spot.

After realizing that the intruder really was no one else than Kagami, Aomine resumed what he was doing. He pulled the dildo out of his mouth with a loud, wet pop, picked up the lube again and spread it over the smooth surface of the dildo, his eyes hungrily focused on it while Kagami was hurriedly taking his jacket off and climbing onto the bed. Aomine bent his shaky legs at the knee and parted them, his breath hitching as Kagami rested a firm hand on his thigh to keep his legs spread wide so that he could watch as Aomine teased himself and nudged the tip of the dildo against his entrance.

Trying to ignore how hot his body was getting as Kagami's eyes were slowly detailing him, Aomine pushed the replica of his cock inside of him before Kagami could even have the time to notice how the dildo was strikingly similar to his own dick - not because he didn't want Kagami to know, but because he  _really_  couldn't wait any longer, he wanted it inside of him as soon as possible. He moaned, long and loud as he felt the dildo finally filling him. His toes were curling, teeth digging in his lower lip, and when Kagami leaned in to kiss him, Aomine turned his head away before their lips could touch.

"I'm busy." he panted, deliberately looking past Kagami's shoulder to look in the mirror instead, "You're ruining the view."

Kagami raised a brow, turning his head to look at the mirror behind him before looking at Aomine again. "Are you for real ?" he asked, reached down to touch his cock for him, but Aomine grabbed his wrist and stopped him. 

"You  _can_ watch- _Nh ! Ah_..." his sentence was cut short as he threw his head back, a violent shiver coursing through him, he opened his eyes again to look at the redhead, "-but you  _can't_ touch."

Kagami looked at him, his gaze flicking down to watch the dildo that was moving in and out of Aomine before flicking up to look at his face again. They'd been together long enough for both of them to  _know_ when they should or shouldn't be pushy _,_ and this was obviously the only reason Kagami hadn't already pounced on him - he knew Aomine wasn't just teasing and that he really wanted to finish what he'd started.

Aomine shoo'd him away with his free hand, and even with his mind blurry with arousal, he could clearly tell that Kagami's sigh didn't sound as frustrated as it should have been. 

The redhead still gave him the finger for good measure, though, and grunted as he got up from the bed.

Aomine didn't look away from the mirror the whole time, and he let out a pleased sigh when his naked body came into his view again. From his peripheral vision, he could see Kagami sitting on the chair near the desk that was across the bed, but as he began moving the dildo in and out of him faster and harder, Aomine just couldn't see anything but his own reflection anymore, and he couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of the length ramming deep inside of him.

_His own length ramming deep inside of him._

"Shit..." he moaned as he started imagining fucking himself, and the thought had him whimpering. He went to grip his dick and started moving his hand around his cock at the same speed he moved the dildo in and out of him, faster and faster, and he nearly chocked on his saliva. He rolled his hips, desperate for even more friction, and as the dildo began rubbing against his prostate more accurately, he threw his head back, and loud, shameless moans began to freely spill out of his lips, filling the silence in the room.

He was naked and Kagami wasn't, he was being watched, he was as close to fucking himself as he could get - all those details were just making him even dizzier with arousal and just  _as loud_  as he usually was whenever Kagami ruthlessly fucked him into the mattress.

He grabbed a pillow to have something to hang onto, and his abs flexed with each sharp intake of air. His gaze flicked to the left, where Kagami was sitting, legs spread and his cock out of his pants as he stroked it. His red eyes were dilated and fixed on him. 

Aomine opened his mouth, short pants leaving his lips in rapid succession, drying his throat, "Tai- _Ahn !_ "

Kagami's hand accelerated around his dick and he grunted, "Fuck..."

" _Ah ! Mmh !_ " Aomine moaned deeply, eyes fluttering close before opening again to pointedly watch Kagami's face. He could see Kagami's expectant gaze, clearly wanting him to try moaning his name again, and the corner of Aomine's lips turned up as he began to jerk himself off with his free hand once more. He swallowed difficultly and opened his mouth to call out a name.

" _Daiki_ -" he gasped, voice hoarse, and a breathy laugh left him as he saw Kagami's hand still around his length and his dark, red eyes widen.

The redhead shook his head in disbelief, shifting in his seat as he resumed pumping his own dick, "Unbelievable..." he said, out of breath, and despite how blurry Aomine's vision was starting to get, he somehow still managed to notice that Kagami's ears were tinted pink, and he also managed to come to the conclusion that Kagami... seemed to enjoy hearing him moaning his own name.

Aomine let out another small laugh and turned his head to look in the mirror again, and this time, he knew he wouldn't be able to look away anymore. The drop-dead  _gorgeous_  man in the mirror was gasping and moans were coming out of his lips in rapid successions. The muscles of his arms stood out as he rammed the dildo deep and hard inside of himself and he moved with abandon, like he couldn't control himself. And that guy was  _him_. It was him, with his body trembling, panting so much his throat was starting to feel sore. It was him, with his cock twitching in his hand as he bucked his hips upwards to meet each stroke. It was him looking so fucking lewd, like he was created solely for this. He rammed the dildo inside of him faster,  _harder_ , until his vision got so blurry with arousal he could hardly see his own reflection anymore. Still, he didn't look away and tried to watch the wild, instinctive movements of his body and the uninhibited delight all over his face as he got closer, closer, closer.

"D-Daiki- Holy shit _-_ " he moaned, and the movement of his hands got messier. His eyebrows knitted together in intense pleasure as he tried to watch himself moan without closing his eyes, the tension overshadowing his orgasm was building up fast and powerfully, "Yes... Yes...! _Fuck-!_ " he gasped as the corners of his vision went black and his orgasm was violently punched out of him, too intense for him to stop his eyes from shutting close.

He bucked his hips forward and let out a long, surprised,  _lusty_  moan when he felt the first spurt landing on his parted lips, some of it even getting on his tongue. He managed to hear the low, deep  _'Oh my God_ ' and the few curses that came from Kagami's direction while his own cock was violently twitching in his own hand. Aomine's tongue darted out of his lips to lick at the remaining cum on his mouth and he flopped back down onto the pillows with a long, relieved moan, his legs twitching sweetly as he rode out his orgasm.

Soft, delighted moans and breathy curses left him as his thighs twitched and his legs and hands shook, and every muscle in his body relaxed into the bed. He used what little energy he had left to turn his head towards Kagami, who was out of breath, his fingers stained with his cum and still wrapped around his dick.

"You...came in your own mouth..." he panted, sinking into the seat with a long sigh and running his free hand down his face, "Fuck..."

Aomine was still so high from his climax he just couldn't bring his brain to come up with anything to answer. He didn't even want to try. He felt so good it was like he was floating, everything around him felt distant, and his eyelids were felling heavier and heavier with every deep breath he took.

The bedroom was silent for a while, only filled with soft pants. Aomine was still lost somewhere on cloud nine, and he was on the verge of sleep, but too lazy to shift to a better sleeping position. He must have fallen asleep for a minute or two, because he only realized Kagami had stood up from the chair when the redhead was already climbing onto the bed. Aomine pressed his palm onto his chest to stop him before he could lean down and kiss him.

"You better have a good excuse for ignoring my texts."

Kagami rolled his eyes and this time, he grabbed Aomine's wrist, forcefully lowered his hand down and leaned down to press his lips against his. Aomine's eyes fluttered close and he parted his lips to let his boyfriend's tongue slide inside of his mouth, and Kagami kissed him deeply, melting his lips against his, until they eventually parted with a pop. Kagami looked at him, "The bus was crowded and kids were looking over my shoulder when I opened your texts. I had to lock my phone before any of them would end up seeing your dick." 

Aomine kind of hated how good his excuse was.

"I answered as soon as I could and  _you_ ignored me."

Right, he did hear his phone buzzing while he was busy doing... himself.

"What'd you answer ?" Aomine frowned.

"Said I'd be there in two minutes and asked you to wait." he said with a raised brow, "Then I ran here to find you naked and deepthroating a dildo."

"Oh." he answered, not sure whether he was supposed to feel guilty or not. Kagami didn't look like he minded the situation at all. "We can fuck if you wanna."

"It's fine." 

"Wow." Aomine chuckled, "The show I gave you was so satisfying you don't even feel like fucking me anymore ?"

"You're gonna pass out in a minute, dickhead." Kagami said, rolling his eyes.

As if on cue, Aomine yawned dramatically.

"But yeah, that was... weirdly hot." Kagami admitted, and his red eyes flicked down as he brought a hand down between Aomine's legs to slowly pull the dildo out of him, pulling a soft moan out of him at the same time. He inspected the dildo a little closer, and the corner of Aomine's lips turned up as he watched the way Kagami's blank expression turned into surprise. "...That's what I thought. It looks  _exactly_  like your dick."

Aomine laughed. The fact that Kagami had been able to tell it was a replica of his dick ever since he'd first laid his eyes on it had a rush of pride coursing through him. 

He grabbed a pillow and lazily rolled over to lay onto his stomach while Kagami looked down at him with a raised brow.

"You made a cast of your dick."

Aomine laid the side of his head onto the pillow and slid both of his hands underneath. He hummed, looking up at Kagami, who was worrying his lower lip and scratching the back of his neck.

"Is that... a secret hobby or something ? Pretending to be getting fucked by yourself ?" he asked, lowering the dildo down, and Aomine noted that Kagami sounded really...  _curious_  about this.

"I guess it's gonna become one..." he answered, staring up at the redhead with a raised brow, "...Since you look like you want me to say yes so bad."

Kagami coughed, not admitting it, but not denying it either. "You 'guess' ? Then why'd you make a copy of your dick in the first place ?" he asked instead, deflecting, and Aomine made a mental note to bring it up again later, when he wouldn't be half asleep.

"I didn't make it for  _me_." he drawled.

Kagami's eyes drifted towards the dildo again, clearly spacing out as he stared down at it.

Aomine really hadn't expected Kagami to be so strangely... _excited ?_ about his self-love and narcissism. It wasn't like it was a shocking news that Aomine fantasized about fucking himself. Kagami had always known, probably ever since they'd met.

"Oh." Kagami said when the information finally reached his brain, "...You made it for me ?"

"You're going to America for three weeks." Aomine drawled against the pillow, and even his own voice started to sound distant in his ears, "Figured you'd miss my dick."

"Yeah ?" Kagami raised a sassy brow, "Maybe you should keep it. Looks like you're gonna miss it more than I will."

"Shut up."

Kagami lowered himself down with a chuckle, awkwardly trying to catch Aomine's lips with his own. Aomine turned his head towards him with his lips pursed to help, and he felt Kagami's lips softly press against his, "Thanks." the redhead said and pressed another chaste kiss to his lips, "I wanna make one for you."

"Sure." Aomine answered with a grunt, his breat deepening and his eyes fluttering close as he kept talking, "You're so lucky to have me. I'm so hot... and generous... and so fucking  _hot_..."

Kagami rolled his eyes and sat back up, "Whatever you say, Ahomine." he said, and Aomine felt him pulling the blanket over his naked form. A shiver went down his neck and spine when Kagami's fingers ran through his hair, and he then felt his lips brushing against his ear as he spoke in it.

"And uh, by the way."

"Hm ?" Aomine grunted, opening an eye to look at him.

"I wanna watch you do that again someday."

Aomine laughed sleepily, rubbing his face against the pillow, "I knew it. You fuckin' pervert."

Kagami didn't answer anything to that, and Aomine felt his boyfriend's lips pressing against his ear, his cheek, his temple... and he fell asleep with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> If your first love isnt yourself you're doing smth wrong


End file.
